buddyfightfandomcom-20200223-history
Move
This page is about the keyword. For the attribute, see Move (Attribute). "Move" ( Idō) is a Keyword on monsters that allows them to move to an empty monster area at the start of either player's attack phase. The turn player has priority to do so first. In the anime, the monster that uses move turns into the calling circle and gets surrounded by sparkles which then turns into a beam that moves them to the position the fighter wants them to. The monster later turns back into its normal self. Latest Reminder Text List of Cards with Move Ancient World Monsters Size 2 * Valley Dragon, Talgunt Size 3 * Safety Dragon, Ruminarion * Schloss Dragon, Von Stein Danger World Monsters Size 1 *Armorknight Jetfighter *Sibling Dragon, Kibaltes Size 2 *Nightflight Dragon, Rahal *Severing Dragon, Scissor Gilos * Sound Speed Jailer, Helle Gepard Size 3 *Eighth Omni Deity Lord, Grangadez *Super Combidragon, Brainbaltes Darkness Dragon World Monsters Size 1 *Black Rampage, Fanagl * Black Twin Heads, Skullb *Death Ruler, Deathcusion *Gate Guider, Flegetonte * Jailer of a Thousand Limbs, Kadoeru Size 2 *Black Sleepless City, Dimmborgil Size 3 *Death Ruler, Curse Dragon World Monsters Size 0 *Thunder Knights, Hardy Knife Dragon Size 1 *Black Spotted Dragon, Black Dot *Blade Wing Dragon *Blazehorn Dragon *Crimson Battler, Burn Guts Dragon *Dragon Knight, Bat Masterson *Dragon Knight, Martell *Dragon Knight, Red Baron * Prominence Dragon *Sunbooster Dragon *Thunder Knights, Double Flail Dragon Size 2 *Godly-speed Bal Dragon * Blazing Horn Dragon *Burstdash Dragon *Crimson Battler, Boosted Dragon *Crimson Battler, Halberd Gauntlet * Double Knee Flare Dragon *Dragon Knight, Hartman *Dragon Knight, Kojiro *Fang Slade Drum *Fifth Omni Armored Dragon, Sound Speed Sen *Fifth Omni Armored Dragon, Steel Ball Rindo *Jackknife "Savior" *Jackknife, "Drum Bunker" *Pizza Party! Bal Dragon & Jackknife * Retainer of the Demonic Dragon, Fallen Wing Dragon * Shining Board Dragon *Soularmor Dragon * Spirit Beat Dragon *Super Armordragon, Drum Breaker Dragon *Thunder Knights, Drum Bunker Dragon *Thunder Knights, Halberd Dragon * Thunder Knights, Rising Flare Dragon Size 3 *Armordeity, Dynamis * Careful-choice Steel Fire Dragon, Lord Sushiroad *Fatal Arms Dragon *Flaming Sky Cavalry Dragon, Blazing Sun *Kazuchika Okada!! *Skyblue Dragon, Crystal Saber *Super Armordragon, General Boldness *Thunder Knights, Bastard-sword Dragon Impact Monsters Size 2 *Thunder Knights Leader, Kommandeur Fahne "Command of the Lightning General!" Size 3 *Mysterious Sun Dragon, "Hidden Strength" * Zellhorus, "Eradicate Flame" Dungeon World Monsters Size 1 * Perforating Trickster, Pitt Size 2 *Blue Knight, Noboru *Dragon Wing Knight, Dragon Gard *INV Third Omni Water Lord, Dark Miserea * Knight of Triumphant Return, El Quixote *Monk of Bread Deity, Prios Size 3 *Demon Knight of Destruction, Fold Break *Professional Battleman, Aadalbert Hero World Monsters Size 1 *Cyber Police, Heroic Blader *Justice Envoy, Angel Frill *Rescue Dragon Mach Braver *Ride Changer, Spyker * Uniform Warrior, Police Frill *Uniform Warrior, Racer Frill Size 2 * Banquet Suppression-model Uniform, Blazer Frill *Caardian, "Mode SPEED" *Card Wyburn *Uniform Warrior, Blazer Frill * Retainer of the Demonic Dragon, Masked Dragon Size 3 *Battle Poet, Thinking * Spyker, "Soldier Form" Impact Monsters Size 2 *Masked Vantage, "Lavish Body, Gorgeous Mask!" Size 3 * Light Demon, Exivno Pose Katana World Monsters Size 0 *Tsukikage, Sirius Mode Size 1 *Accelerate Ninja, Hayate *Diversion Troublemaker, Bakemujina *Sky Ninja, Yamigarasu *Treachery, Jakikarasu Size 2 *Demonic Descend Ninja, Zeon *Fire Ploy Ninja, Toranosuke *Ghoul Deity, Gojinmaru *Sword Beast of Delusion, Kunitsuna Onimaru Size 3 *Decapitate-slashing Blade Beast, Oodenta Mitsuyo *Superior Strength Ninja, Kotaro Fuma Impact Monsters Size 3 *Skull Warrior Bones of the Four Birds, “Akuten Haba” Magic World Monsters Size 2 *Cloud-riding Hop Hob Legend World Monsters Size 1 *Knights of the Round Table, Gareth Size 2 *Dragon Extermination Knight, Siegfried * Valkyrie, Alrun of the Divine Will *Valkyrie, Brilliant Brynhildr Size 3 *Valkyrie, Skuld the Lamenter of the Future Star Dragon World Monsters Size 0 * Eliminator, Qualio Size 1 *Mega Particle, Aero Soul *Shooting Star, Balmeteor *Star Dragoner, Blazer Size 2 * Envoy of Eternity, Elixir * Eternal Angel Etiru *INV Sixth Omni Storm Lord, Catastrophe Cord *Star Dragon of Bonds, Jackknife *Ultra Violet, Black Specter Size 3 * Meteor Swarm, Zenith Rater Impact Monsters Size 2 * Duplicate Star, Jackknife Size 3 *Magellaclouds, "Magellanic Stream!" Dual Cards Monsters Size 2 *Inheritance Dragon, Gaia Link (Star Dragon/Dragon) Size 3 * Death Transfiguration Dragon, Paradise Lost (Dragon/Darkness Dragon) *Star Deity Dragon, Zodiac (Star Dragon/Legend) List of Cards that give Move Ancient World Spells *Cintamani Stone Dragon World Items *Dragon Staff, Dragogift Monsters Size 1 *Dragon Knight, Lenus *Thunder Knights, Iron-fist Dragon *Thunder Knights, Main-gauche Dragon *Thunder Knights, Silverchain Dragon *Thunder Knights, Slide Wing Dragon Size 2 *Jackknife, "Drum Bunker" *Passing the Baton! Bal Dragon *Thunder Knights Leader, Kommandeur Fahne *Thunder Knights, Sword-shield Dragon Darkness Dragon World Monsters Size 2 *Purgatory Knights, Mad Halberd Dragon Dungeon World Monsters Size 1 *Caplico Life! Noboru *Swordsman of the East, Zanya Hero World Monsters Size 1 *Rescue Dragon, Northern Bard Katana World Spells *Art of Heat Haze Magic World Spells *Hundred Demons Sorcery, Mad Dancing Legend World Monsters Size 1 *Soaring Flame, Lindwurm Star Dragon World Items *Radiant Saber, Providence Monsters Size 0 * Dragonarms, Defiler *Dragonarms, Schrodinger Size 1 *Dragonarms, Vogel Size 3 *Biggest Dragonarms, Photon Lancer List of Anti-Move Cards Danger World *Armorknight Evil Eye Dragon World *Blue Sky Knights, Seeker Penguin Dragon Dungeon World *Gummy Slime Legend World *Water Spirit, Rusalka Medabots Monsters Size 1 *Roks (Medachange)